Elemental Personality
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: No pairing, friendship. Set di season 2 sebelum Ejo Jo datang. Secara tidak sengaja, jam tangan Boboiboy rusak! Jadi Boboiboy Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa tidak bisa bersatu! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan terjadi? Summary ancur, baca sajalah. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Siapa yang sangka untuk fandom yang kecil, yang review fanficku kemaren banyak juga. Yah, banyak (?) juga yang suka Boboiboy x Yaya ya? Aku sih netral aja, gak tega rasanya masang-masangin anak SD... aku yang udah umur segini aja masih jomblo *bilang aja jadi ngiri *kok malah curcol? *plak!**

**Fanfic ini bersetting di Season 2. Awalnya rada ragu harus masukin Fang atau gak, habis... yah sudahlah, karena karakterisasi dia paling susah ditulis buatku... Tapi ya udahlah dicoba aja. Jadi ini bersetting sebelum episode 11, itu lho, sebelum Ajo Jo dateng.**

**Aku bakal berusaha buat IC, cuma karena Boboiboy membelah 3 (emang dia amuba? *plak) rasanya jadi terlalu menggiurkan buat gak dibikin OOC... tapi silahkan liat aja sendiri. Entah ada yang mau baca atau gak, sudahlah. Fanfic ini jauh lebih berantakan daripada fanfic yang kemaren.**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, no-pairing, friendship**

**Disclaimer: Animonsta, pinjem Boboiboynya ya hehe *dilempar graphic tablet**

* * *

><p><strong>Elemental Personality<strong>

Jika ada hal yang sulit untuk dimengerti, manusia punya kecenderungan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Bukannya tidak mau berpikir, tapi ada kalanya tak semua hal di dunia ini memiliki jawaban.

Mungkin itulah alasannya meski semua orang penasaran dengan Boboiboy membelah menjadi tiga, tak ada yang benar-benar menanyakannya. Selain karena sepertinya Boboiboy sendiri pun tak mengerti, karena selama ini belum pernah ada masalah yang benar-benar fatal jadi tak apalah.

Sampai hari itu tiba.

Sebenarnya hal itu hanya disebabkan oleh hal yang sepele.

"Aduh!"

"Uwaaa!"

"GUBRAK!"

"Prak!"

"Gopal! Boboiboy! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ying khawatir, segera menuruni tangga. Kedua temannya jatuh terguling dari tangga sekolah dan timpang tindih satu sama lain. Alasannya sepele, karena Gopal tidak melihat ke depan dan tidak sengaja menabrak Boboiboy di depannya.

"Gopal... cepat minggir! Beraaat!" keluh Boboiboy yang tertindih temannya yang besar itu.

"Aduh... kepalaku...," Gopal berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sementara Boboiboy mengelus pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terasa nyeri karena tertindih badannya sendiri, semoga tidak terkilir.

"Kau ini! Kalau jalan lihat ke depan dong!" tegur Boboiboy, memandang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Mungkin warnanya akan menjadi keunguan esok hari... aduh sial, tangan kanan lagi...

Ying menyodorkan tangannya pada Boboiboy untuk membantunya berdiri. Boboiboy menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Pergelangan tangannya terasa ngilu, tapi ia sudah terluka lebih parah dari ini. Jadi, rasanya tak akan ada masalah.

'_Tapi, tadi sepertinya ada bunyi retak? Apa ya?'_ pikir Boboiboy sedikit kebingungan.

IoI

Sebuah kebiasaan cenderung tidak disadari dan susah hilang. Termasuk kebiasaan Boboiboy.

Bukan, bukan kebiasaan dia suka lupa nama orang, tapi kebiasaan yang muncul sejak dia dapat kekuatan super.

Kalau ada orang yang teriak "tolong!" dengan nada yang begitu serius (alias teriak) meski tidur pun Boboiboy akan bangun dan melompat langsung berubah jadi tiga orang (sampai kadang tak tahu tempat dan situasi di mana dia berubah sampai pernah menghantam langit-langit kamar). Termasuk hari ini.

Lagi-lagi Ochobot bermimpi buruk dan berteriak "toloooong!" tanpa sadar. Entah apa yang diimpikannya, membingungkan, kok robot bisa mimpi (apalagi Probe, bisa tidur kalau kena gas tidur).

Boboiboy yang tidur di sebelahnya pun langsung bangun dengan kecepatan cahaya dan tanpa pikir panjang berubah menjadi tiga orang.

"Boboiboy menjadi tiga!" serunya!

Seperti biasa, Boboiboy melompat dan berubah menjadi tiga orang.

Tapi namanya masih kepalang ngantuk, antara sadar dan tidak sadar alias ngelindur, pendaratan ketiganya tak mulus.

"Aduh!"

"Aow!"

"AAARRRGH!" jerit Boboiboy Tanah yang tertindih paling bawah.

"Prak!"

"Lho? Kalian ngapain pagi-pagi udah berisik begini?"

Ketiganya mengaduh kesakitan dan menoleh menatap Ochobot.

"Kan kau tadi yang teriak minta tolong!" seru Boboiboy Petir dengan mulut cemberut.

"Oh ya? Hehehe, tadi aku mimpi dikejar kucing sableng...," gumam Ochobot tertawa nervous.

Ketiga Boboiboy hanya memutar kepala dan jatuh di tempat.

"Hah... Terbalik...," keluh Boboiboy Tanah.

"Padahal kan ini akhir pekan, uuuh... bikin rusuh aja pagi-pagi," keluh Boboiby Petir, mengusap kepalanya.

"Hahaha... dasar payah," tawa Boboiboy Angin, entah apa yang lucu.

"Boboiboy? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Tok Aba, masuk ke dalam kamar Boboiboy. Tampaknya sang kakek sudah sangat sangat terbiasa dengan sikap cucunya yang di luar batas kewajaran.

"Ya, Atok...," gumam Boboiboy Tanah lalu menguap. Sial, masih jam empat pagi, pantas lah dia masih ngantuk begini.

"Bagus... cepat bantu Atok buka toko," kata Atok penuh senyum, meski sudah tua semangatnya jauh melebihi cucunya yang masih muda.

"Aduh tok... kan masih pagi buta gini, hari minggu lagi," keluh Boboiboy Petir dengan wajah masam.

"Atok kan selalu buka lebih awal kalau akhir pekan. Jam 6!" kata Atok. Ketiga Boboiboy hanya saling pandang dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Sudah, sudah. Cepatlah siap-siap lalu turun ke bawah," kata Tok Aba kemudian keluar dari kamar Boboiboy.

"Ah... dasar sial," Boboiboy Angin tersenyum getir.

"Sebaiknya cepat bersatu lalu bantu Tok Aba," kata Boboiboy Tanah. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan 'mantra' untuk kembali bersatu. Namun semuanya terdiam saat tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Eh? Kenapa ini?" tanya Boboiboy Tanah, menatap jam tangannya. Barulah ia sadar kalau ada retakan di jam tangannya itu.

Boboiboy Petir dan Angin ikut melihat jam tangan mereka. Terdapat retakan pada jam tangan mereka juga yang tak mereka sadari sebelumnya.

"Rusak ya?" tanya Boboiboy Angin, mengetuk jam tangannya yang tidak menyala.

"Apa!? Rusak!? Kenapa bisa rusak?" Ochobot histeris melihat jam tangan para Boboiboy tak berfungsi.

"Uh... sepertinya...," Boboiboy Tanah menggaruk kepalanya meski tak gatal.

"Karena jatuh dan ketindihan terus kan?" lanjut Boboiboy Petir memutar matanya.

"Kok rapuh banget sih... biasanya tidak seperti ini...," gumam Boboiboy Angin.

"Iya, mungkin karena pertarungan selama ini juga... jam tangan ini tidak pernah diservice kan?" tanya Boboiboy Tanah sambil nyengir.

"Memangnya motor!?" seru Ochobot sarkartis.

"Terus bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa kembali bergabung kalau jam tangannya rusak!" seru Boboiboy Tanah, baru sadar dan mulai panik.

Boboiboy Petir dan Angin saling pandang dengannya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Oh bagus... hilang ingatan lagi...," keluh Boboiboy Petir dengan wajah muram.

"Hihihi...," Boboiboy Angin justru tertawa. Boboiboy Petir mendelik padanya.

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Boboiboy Petir, tak mengerti apanya yang lucu pada situasi ini.

"Habis... kan hari ini konyol sekali. Sudah tadi jatuh, terus jam tangannya rusak... lagipula kalau ingat soal hilang ingatan, jadi ingat dulu apa yang terjadi saat kita hilang ingatan, hahahaha...," Boboiboy Angin tertawa makin keras.

Boboiboy Tanah menurunkan satu alisnya namun Boboiboy Petir justru terbakar amarahnya.

"Oh maksudmu, saat aku kena tipu Adu Du itu lucu, begitu maksudmu!?" seru Boboiboy Petir merasa tersinggung.

"Hei," Boboiboy Tanah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka namun tak dipedulikan.

"Iyalah! Sampai percaya kalau Adu Du membuatkanmu kejutan pesta ulang tahun! Hahaha! Konyol banget! Pakai nama Ada Da segala lagi, hahaha!" tawa Boboiboy Angin tak terkendali.

"Ah...," Boboiboy Tanah memijit dahinya. Situasinya jadi semakin runyam saja, bagaimana ini?

"Kau ini! Kau sendiri pun menangis karena nonton telenovela itu! Tentang kucing!" balas Boboiboy Petir tak mau kalah.

"Argh...," Boboiboy Tanah memutar matanya. Ia sudah tidak mengerti lagi situasi ini...

"Hei! Ceritanya memang bagus! Lagipula kau harusnya berterima kasih aku suka telenovela itu, kalau tidak kau sudah pasti kalah olehku!" balas Boboiboy Angin tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

Boboiboy Tanah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sebenarnya mimpi apa ia semalam sampai mengalami hal seperti ini ketika bangun?

"Boboiboy! Hentikan!" Ochobot panik namun Boboiboy yang tengah bertengkar tak mau mendengarnya.

"Boboiboy Halilintar!"

"Boboiboy Taufan!"

Boboiboy Tanah membuka matanya yang telah berubah menjadi kuning.

"HENTIKAAAAANNN!"

IoI

Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Gopal hanya bisa terdiam melihat keadaan yang ada di depan mereka sekarang. Bagaimana cara menggambarkan situasi yang ada ini dengan kata-kata?

Boboiboy Halilintar dan Taufan digenggam erat oleh Golem Tanah atas perintah Boboiboy Gempa.

"Lepaskan! Dia memang kurang ajar! Harus kuberi pelajaran!" seru Boboiboy Halilintar, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri namun tak bisa.

"Oh ya? Pelajaran apa? Matematika? Memangnya kau bisa?" ejek Boboiboy Taufan yang lebih tenang.

Sementara Boboiboy Gempa tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan mereka berdua. Wajahnya campuran antara lelah, ngantuk, pusing, kesal, dan pasrah.

Ia yang menghubungi ketiga temannya tadi, dengan susah payah. Maksudnya, membuat keributan di kamar, lalu Tok Aba datang dan ia meminta kakeknya itu untuk menghubungi teman-temannya.

Untungnya mereka mau datang meski hari masih pagi.

"Jadi...," Yaya hanya menatap Boboiboy Gempa dengan bingung, tak mengerti harus bagaimana.

"Dasar brengsek!" kilat menyambar-nyambar di sekitar Boboiboy Halilintar, namun badannya masih ditahan oleh salah satu tangan Golem.

"Hahaha... dasar pecundang! Weeek!" Boboiboy Taufan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ngh... Begini... aduh! Kalian! Berhenti memberontak!" Boboiboy Gempa berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan kedua Boboiboy yang tampak sudah tak peduli dengan yang lain.

"Ya ampun... apakah ini pekerjaan si kepala kotak?" tanya Ying dengan wajah kesal namun juga bingung.

Fang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia yang belum lama ini 'bergabung' dengan kelompok Boboiboy kadang masih bingung dengan kejadian aneh bin ajaib seperti ini.

"Ng... bukan sih, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa..., argh! Hei!" Boboiboy Gempa tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan situasi membingungkan sekaligus memalukan ini. Tapi, kedua Boboiboy yang lain hanya membuat situasi makin runyam saja.

"Jam tangan Boboiboy rusak," jelas Ochobot, mengambil alih. Di tangan robotnya terdapat tiga buah jam tangan yang retak, untung tadi sempat diambil oleh Boboiboy Gempa sebelum kedua Boboiboy bertengkar.

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal mulutnya segera menganga.

"RUSAK!?" seru mereka dengan wajah syok berat.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka?" tanya Ying kebingungan. Bukannya kalau jam tangan itu adalah sumber kekuatan super mereka?

"Yah, sepertinya yang rusak dari jam ini cuma kemampuan mereka untuk bersatu kembali... dan lagi mereka sudah terlanjur berubah ke 'tingkat 2' sebelum jam tangan ini dilepas," jelas Ochobot.

Keempat teman Boboiboy itu hanya memandang para Boboiboy dengan kebingungan. Memang dibanding kekuatan mereka, kekuatan Boboiboy lebih kompleks. Meski hanya satu jam tangan, tapi di jam tangan itu ada lebih dari satu kekuatan super. Masih banyak misteri yang menyelimuti kekuatan bocah bertopi aneh itu.

Boboiboy Gempa berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah. Apa salahnya hari ini? Hari minggu yang indah untuk istirahat, malah jadi begini? Masih pagi pula...

Dan lagi...

"Argh! Lepaskan! Awas kau! Lepas dari sini, kusambar kau sampai gosong!"

"Hahaha! Ayo sini kalau berani! Melepaskan diri saja tak bisa kan?"

Boboiboy Gempa sendiri berusaha sebisa mungkin mengontrol emosinya agar tidak ikut terseret dengan kekonyolan yang sedang dilakukan Boboiboy yang lain. Konyol, tapi sayangnya sama sekali tak lucu!

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita perbuat sekarang?" Yaya bertanya pada Boboiboy Gempa, satu-satunya Boboiboy yang kelihatan masih punya kewarasan dalam situasi ini.

"Pertama, uuh... kita harus menunggu Ochobot selesai membetulkan jam tangan kami... argh! Hei! Berhenti berkelahi bisa tidak sih!" seru Boboiboy Gempa yang kupingnya mulai panas mendengar ejekan yang dilemparkan Boboiboy Taufan dan Halilintar satu sama lain.

"Tapi, sebelum jam tangannya selesai diperbaiki, kalian bisa menghancurkan seisi kota! Atau malah...menghancurkan diri kalian sendiri!" seru Gopal dengan wajah sangat ketakutan.

"Aduh, gawat sekali!" Ying sangat panik. Bagaimana Boboiboy Gempa saja kesulitan untuk 'melerai' pertengkaran kedua Boboiboy.

"Kalian sadar tidak sih kalau ini bodoh sekali?" tanya Fang, sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mengejek, itu jujur murni dari hati yang paling dalam. Karena, ia masih tak paham kenapa para Boboiboy bisa berkelahi satu sama lain, maklum, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat situasi seperti ini.

"Makanya... kalian harus bantu aku...," seru Boboiboy Gempa, ingin rasanya ia menangis di situasi seperti ini. Masih lebih baik bertarung mati-matian dengan Adu Du daripada seperti ini...

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita ubah Boboiboy Taufan dengan nonton telenovela lagi?" usul Gopal.

"Aduh... tak mempan lah. Ia berubah bukan karena terlalu senang, tapi karena ingin melawan Halilintar... agh! Ngh..," Boboiboy Gempa berusaha mengepalkan genggamannya karena kedua Boboiboy memberontak makin kuat.

"Lalu... kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Yaya, tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi situasi ini.

"Iya! Nanti kalian jadi pelupa lalu hilang ingatan, pasti makin parah!" Ying memegangi kepalanya, ingat apa yang terjadi ketika Boboiboy Halilintar hilang ingatan.

"Makanya... mereka harus dipisah!" kata Boboiboy Gempa.

"Dipisah? Bukannya kalian nanti makin parah ingatannya?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Masih lebih baik daripada berkelahi dan hancurkan seisi kota!" seru Boboiboy Gempa, mulai kehilangan kekuatan. Menahan kedua Boboiboy dengan kekuatan setinggi ini sekaligus memang terlalu berat untuknya.

Keempat teman Boboiboy saling pandang dan ragu. Apalagi melihat bagaimana sepertinya emosi kedua Boboiboy di tangan Golem Tanah tak terkendali.

"Selama dipisahkan... coba alihkan perhatiannya... setidaknya sampai Ochobot selesai memperbaiki jam tangan kami...," kata Boboiboy Gempa mulai terengah.

Gopal ingin jatuh pingsan rasanya. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Boboiboy yang emosinya seperti badai besar itu?

"Baiklah... kalau begitu, mau tidak mau, kita bagi empat kelompok. Tiga orang dari kita harus menjaga satu Boboiboy untuk tidak saling bertemu dengan Boboiboy yang lain dan tidak membuat ulah lalu yang seorang lagi membantu Ochobot membetulkan jam tangan Boboiboy, bagaimana?" atur Yaya, mulai merasa tak tega harus menyerahkan semuanya pada Boboiboy Gempa jadi ia yang ambil alih.

"Uuuuhh... bagaimana cara memisahkan mereka berdua?" tanya Ying bingung.

Yaya menoleh pada Fang. "Fang, kira-kira bayanganmu cukup kuat untuk menahan Boboiboy Taufan dan Halilintar?" tanya sang ketua kelas itu.

Fang sebenarnya ingin langsung menyahut kalau ia tak akan kalah dari Boboiboy, namun ia menutup mulutnya dan memandang kedua Boboiboy yang masih sibuk beradu mulut. Ini masalah serius dan bukan waktunya untuk adu kepopuleran. Ia melihat bagaimana sambaran kilat mengitari Boboiboy Halilintar dan pusaran angin mengelilingi Boboiboy Taufan.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya bisa beberapa menit," jawabnya setengah ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bawa Boboiboy Taufan menjauh dari sini, tapi...," Yaya berhenti bicara dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Fang sedikit gelagapan, meski ini bukan di sekolah tapi ia secara insting masih takut dihukum oleh Yaya.

"Kurasa ia tidak bisa menjaga Boboiboy Taufan, pasti nanti malah bertengkar," celoteh Ying, menjabarkan apa yang dipikirkan Yaya.

"Apa? Mana mungkin, begini-begini aku tahu saat aku harus serius," kilah Fang. Namun ketiga orang temannya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka kemudian menatap Boboiboy Taufan yang masih ditahan Golem.

"Weeek! Pecundang! Ke sini kalau berani! Hahahaha!"

Mereka semua lalu menggeleng kepala. Tak mungkin, Fang termasuk orang yang cepat tersinggung, tak mungkin bisa tahan dengan Boboiboy Taufan yang kalau bicara menusuk hati. Apalagi dengan Boboiboy Halilintar? Itu sih seperti mempertemukan bom dengan bom.

"Baiklah, kau pisahkan Boboiboy Taufan dari sini, lalu kau bantu Ochobot," kata Yaya dengan wajah tegas. Fang terlihat ingin protes namun melihat wajah Yaya yang begitu serius, ia hanya mendesah dan membuang wajah.

"Sekarang kita bertiga harus memilih, Boboiboy mana yang harus ditangani," kata Yaya. Ying dan Gopal menunjukkan wajah syok.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana caranya 'menjaga' Boboiboy yang seperti itu!?" seru Ying pusing sendiri.

"A-aku boleh menjaga Boboiboy Gempa saja?" tanya Gopal dengan senyum nervous.

"Hei! Curang! Aku juga mau menjaga Boboiboy Gempa!" sahut Ying keras.

Yaya hanya memutar matanya. Memang dari ketiga Boboiboy sekarang yang masih punya kewarasan hanya Boboiboy Gempa saja. Tak heran Ying dan Gopal berebut seperti itu. Tapi, yang terpenting untuk 'dijaga' justru Boboiboy Taufan dan Halilintar...

"Ying, sebenarnya aku berat untuk mengatakan ini... tapi... kira-kira kau bisa menjaga Boboiboy Taufan?" tanya Yaya. Ying menoleh padanya dengan mulut menganga.

Bukannya apa-apa, tapi kekuatan Gopal tak ada pengaruhnya untuk Boboiboy Taufan. Apalagi sifat Gopal yang seenaknya dengan Boboiboy Taufan yang sangat-sangat semaunya, apa jadinya nanti?

"Uuuuh... baiklah...," jawab Ying, menyerah.

"Kalau aku?" tanya Gopal ketakutan. Tak mungkin kan Yaya setega itu menyuruhnya menjaga Boboiboy Halilintar?

"Kau jaga Boboiboy Gempa. Biar aku yang jaga Boboiboy Halilintar," kata Yaya dengan wajah berat.

"Iyeeei!" Gopal segera melonjak ke udara sementara para gadis hanya berwajah muram.

Kenapa selain Boboiboy, cowok-cowok lain tidak bisa diandalkan? Dasar payah...

"Maaf ya teman-teman...," gumam Boboiboy Gempa, merasa tak enak hati.

"Makanya, lain kali jangan berbuat bodoh seperti ini lagi," sindir Fang. Boboiboy Gempa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar balik, tidak mau keadaan makin runyam.

Dalam hati ia sangat setuju dengan keputusan Yaya menempatkan Fang untuk membantu Ochobot. Boboiboy Gempa sendiri pun tak yakin bisa menahan amarah bila harus dijaga Fang. Apalagi semakin ia hilang ingatan, semakin susah ia mengontrol emosi...

"Baiklah, semuanya! Mari kita laksanakan rencana ini!" seru Yaya. Berusaha memompa semangat.

IoI

"Ah... kenapa aku harus dibawa ke sini? Merusak kesenangan saja...," keluh Boboiboy Taufan cemberut.

Ying hanya memijit dahinya. "Kau mau hancurkan seisi kota ya? Atau mau menghancurkan diri sendiri?" omelnya.

Siapa juga yang mau membawa Boboiboy Taufan ke rumahnya seperti ini? Tapi, mereka tak punya pilihan lain. Ying tahu seharusnya ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia tidak harus menjaga Boboiboy Halilintar yang meledak-ledak itu.

"Omong kosong, aku hanya mau tunjukkan saja kalau aku lebih kuat dari Halilintar," kata Boboiboy Taufan. Ying hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Tak mengerti kenapa Boboiboy Taufan menyebutkan Boboiboy Halilintar seperti dia itu orang lain saja.

"Aku tak paham kenapa kalian bertengkar, biasanya bisa kerja sama dengan baik," kata Ying. Boboiboy Taufan memutar matanya.

"Dia itu orangnya kaku dan pemarah, tak bisa diajak bercanda," jawab Boboiboy Taufan, sang gadis keturunan Cina itu masih bingung mendengarnya.

Apa mungkin karena Boboiboy Taufan dan Halilintar itu menggunakan emosi yang bertabrakan satu sama lain? Boboiboy Halilintar kekuatannya bersumber dari kemarahan, sedangkan Boboiboy Taufan bersumber dari kesenangan? Karena emosi itu bertabrakan, seperti negatif dan positif, jadinya mereka sebenarnya sulit untuk akur?

Tapi, kenapa? Biasanya mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, kan sama-sama Boboiboy...

Hah... membingungkan...

"Ah, di sini tidak asyik. Aku pergi saja," kata Boboiboy Taufan.

"Aduh! Jangan!" Ying berseru.

Alamak... hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

IoI

"Kira-kira... mereka bisa tidak ya?"

Gopal menoleh pada Boboiboy Gempa yang tampak khawatir.

"Sudahlah, Yaya kan kuat. Ying juga cepat, mereka pasti bisa! Jadi, kita santai saja! Oh ya, aku belum sarapan? Kau sudah?" tanya Gopal, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Boboiboy Gempa. Meski kuat dan tangan tanah berwarna hitam itu tampak menakutkan, namun secara sifat ia yang paling mendekati Boboiboy yang biasanya. Hal itu membuat Gopal lebih tenang, berbeda dengan Boboiboy yang lain...

"Belum sih... tapi...," Boboiboy Gempa masih merasa khawatir. Bukannya ia tak percaya kekuatan teman-temannya, tapi sebagai Boboiboy ia mengerti bagaimana kuatnya Halilintar dan Taufan bila sudah hilang kendali.

Biasanya saat mereka berubah menjadi tiga, akan ada sebuah tujuan untuk dilakukan. Mulai dari hal berat seperti bertarung melawan alien sampai hal sepele seperti memasang papan nama kedai Tok Aba. Selama mereka punya satu tujuan, Taufan dan Halilintar bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

Tapi, pagi ini, mereka membelah jadi tiga tanpa tujuan apapun. Tidak sengaja gara-gara Ochobot berteriak. Kalau tak punya tujuan, maka seperti tadi, Halilintar dan Taufan suka lepas kendali... Terlebih, semakin lama mereka menggunakan kekuatan membelah tiga ini, secara pribadi masing-masing dari Boboiboy semakin kuat. Dari segi kekuatan elemental, pola pikir maupun kepribadian...

"Oh ayolah, sini, duduk dulu," kata Gopal, menarik Boboiboy Gempa ke meja makan.

Boboiboy Gempa menurut dan duduk, namun matanya sama sekali tak melirik makanan yang tersedia.

"Kau kan tadi sudah memberitahu Yaya dan Ying untuk menelepon ke sini kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Boboiboy yang lain, tenang saja lah," kata Gopal berusaha menenangkan. Ia mengambil nasi lemak di meja dan mulai memakannya.

Boboiboy Gempa mengangguk. Mungkin ia hanya sedikit terlalu paranoid ya? Maklum, ia selalu merasa punya kewajiban untuk mengontrol Boboiboy lain. Soalnya, tingkat kewarasannya yang paling tinggi sih.

"Benar juga ya... terima kasih ya Gopal," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan 'sarung tangan' hitamnya yang terbuat dari tanah lepas dari tangannya.

"Oh, itu bisa dilepas ya?" tanya Gopal heran. Boboiboy Gempa tertawa kecil.

"Hehe, bisa dong," jawabnya enteng.

"Mari makan!"

IoI

"Jadi, buat apa kita ke sini?"

Yaya hanya tersenyum pada Boboiboy Halilintar, meski yang bersangkutan tak berkenan membalasnya.

"Untuk bermain lah. Melepaskan amarah!" kata Yaya dengan semangat. Sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak merasa terbebani menjaga Boboiboy Halilintar. Daripada dibawa pusing, mungkin lebih baik untuk dibawa senang saja.

Boboiboy Halilintar melirik toko yang ada di depannya. Atau bisa kah tempat ini disebut toko?

Game center.

"Lebih baik aku kembali, aku masih ada hutang ke Taufan-"

"Eits, jangan pergi! Ayolah, Boboiboy Halilintar," Yaya menarik lengan Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Ayolah apa!?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar, mulai kesal.

"Hehe... temani aku main di sini. Aku traktir deh, main sepuasnya!" bujuk Yaya. Boboiboy Halilintar hanya membuang muka. Api kemarahan masih berkobar hebat di matanya. Bagaimana bisa Boboiboy Taufan mengejeknya habis-habisan seperti itu? Sebenarnya ia juga kesal pada Boboiboy Gempa yang malah menghalanginya, setelah Boboiboy Taufan, si pengendali tanah itu giliran selanjutnya!

"Buat apa?" tanyanya dengan dingin, ia bersiap menekuk kaki untuk pergi dari sana.

"Eits, nanti aku tulis namamu di buku pelanggaran," ancam Yaya, terpaksa menggunakan cara terakhir. Boboiboy Halilintar mendelik padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini kan bukan di sekolah!" seru Boboiboy Halilintar kesal.

"Oh... tapi, aku tahu kau sudah melanggar banyak pelanggaran lho. Aku cuma membiarkanmu saja selama ini," kata Yaya dengan senyum penuh ancaman.

"Apa!?" seru Boboiboy Halilintar tak percaya.

"Ya, waktu itu kau pernah lupa piket, lalu kau juga pernah lupa bawa buku pelajaran. Belum lagi sering sekali bertengkar dengan Fang di lingkungan sekolah!" seru Yaya, kadang kagum dengan sifat pelupa Boboiboy. Kalau soal Fang, jujur saja Yaya juga tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Tapi, keduanya memang salah kok.

Boboiboy Halilintar tak berkutik. Memang sifat lupanya itu sudah turun temurun di keluarganya... Dan dasar Fang sial, tidak ada di sini pun tetap saja membuatnya susah.

"Waktu itu, karena kau masih murid baru, aku masih biarkan itu semua. Tapi, sebenarnya itu pun tak boleh. Peraturan tetap lah peraturan. Makanya, sekarang kau kuberi kesempatan. Kalau kau bertengkar lagi dengan Boboiboy yang lain hari ini, kuhukum kau membersihkan toilet selama seminggu!" ancam Yaya.

Boboiboy Halilintar syok menatap Yaya yang kini merasa menang.

"Masih baik kuajak kau main ke sini, bahkan akan kutraktir. Kurang baik apa sih aku?" tambah Yaya dengan wajah kecut.

Boboiboy Halilintar menggeretakkan giginya namun kemudian menyerah. "Uh... baiklah, terserah kau saja!" serunya dengan kesal, namun menyerah atas ancaman Yaya.

"Yeii! Ayo kita masuk!"

Boboiboy Halilintar hanya menunduk dan masuk bersama Yaya, tak tahu bagaimana harus melampiaskan rasa marah yang berkobar di dadanya. Dasar sial!

IoI

"Ah... film ini tidak seru!"

Ying menatap Boboiboy Taufan dengan tatapan malas. Entah bagaimana caranya mengalihkan perhatian Boboiboy yang satu ini, ia tidak mengerti.

"Kau maunya film apa? Kusuruh nonton film drama tak mau, film komedi pun tak mau!" omel Ying padanya.

"Film action dong! Yang banyak berantem dan tembak-tembakannya!" kata Boboiboy Taufan. Ying memutar matanya, dasar anak cowok...

"Ada film Papa Zola: Melawan Kejahatan, mau?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy Taufan hanya menampar mukanya. "Ah! Itu tidak seru! Membosankan!" kata Boboiboy Taufan. Ying menghela napas. Ia sih, dia juga sebenarnya tak suka.

"Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar," katanya dan Ying pun segera mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Ia berlari secepat kilat dan kembali sebelum Boboiboy Taufan menyadarinya.

"Ini, aku sudah pinjam dari rental. Film action terbaru!" kata Ying, secepat kilat sudah kembali ke hadapan Boboiboy. Boboiboy Taufan melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Ok! Ayo nonton!" katanya semangat. Ying hanya tersenyum.

Entah sampai berapa lama ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Boboiboy Taufan, tapi semoga setidaknya cukup sampai Ochobot selesai memperbaiki jam tangan Boboiboy.

IoI

"Hiat! Ayo, ke sana Boboiboy!"

"Aih... game ini susah banget sih...," keluh Boboiboy Gempa yang tengah bermain game Papa Zola 6 bersama Gopal.

"Memanglah susah! Namanya juga game Papa Zola! Ayo, kita hampir selesai stage satu nih!" kata Gopal, menggerakkan controller gamenya dengan semangat.

"Ah! Yah! Nyawaku tinggal satu...," keluh Boboiboy Gempa.

"Aduh, nyawaku tinggal satu juga nih!" seru Gopal panik.

"Baiklah, ayo kita gabungkan kekuatan!" seru Boboiboy Gempa.

"Baiklah, ayo!" seru Gopal.

"HIAAAAT!"

...

"GAME OVER!"

"Alamak... sudah hampir stage satu padahal...," keluh Boboiboy Gempa, menatap layar TV bertuliskan game over.

"Yah... dan kau tahu, sebelum sampai stage satu, tidak ada save pointnya lho...," kata Gopal sambil tertawa nervous.

"Apa!? Kita harus main dari awal lagi!?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa tak percaya.

"Iya... aku main game ini seminggu, stage satu pun tak sampai...," kata Gopal menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Boboiboy Gempa segera jatuh di tempat. "Terbaik lah..."

IoI

Boboiboy Halilintar sempat kesulitan dalam menutup mulutnya saat melihat bagaimana Yaya bermain di game center.

"Yei! SS lho! SS!" seru sang gadis berkerudung pink dengan semangat. Ia menunjuk layar dimana terpampang skor terbaik kategori SS.

Siapa sangka, Yaya yang manis dan baik hati itu jago sekali main DDR? Ito lho, main game dance.

Boboiboy Halilintar sampai tak bisa komentar.

"Ayo kau main juga, tak asik kalau cuma nonton saja," kata Yaya, menariknya ke atas permainan.

Boboiboy Halilintar hanya menatap empat step yang ada di lantai game dengan bingung.

"Hihihi... kau tak bisa ya?" ejek Yaya, ups sial, keceplosan. Ia segera menutup mulutnya, lupa kalau Boboiboy Halilintar itu gampang tersinggung.

Seperti yang ia tebak, Boboiboy Halilintar mendelik padanya.

"Aku bisa!" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

Yaya hanya tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya kalau sudah mengerti sifat dari Boboiboy Halilintar, ia tidak terlalu susah untuk dikendalikan. Cukup dengan sedikit sindiran dan ejekan, Boboiboy Halilintar mudah dialihkan perhatiannya.

"Nah, mau yang level apa? Beginner?" tanya Yaya, memilih permainan game DDR untuk Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Hah, yang benar saja, yang permainan full lah," kata Boboiboy Halilintar memutar matanya.

"Eh? Memangnya kau mengerti pola langkahnya? Susah lho!" kata Yaya meragukannya.

"Sudahlah, pilih saja!" sahut Boboiboy Halilintar. Yaya mendesah dan memilihkan level yang diinginkannya.

Boboiboy Halilintar sempat mengernyit dengan lagu yang dipilihkan Yaya. Lagu apapula ini... tapi ya sudahlah, dengan langkah petirnya, tak sulit untuk memainkan game semacam ini.

"Wow, kau hebat juga!" puji Yaya kagum, hanya beberapa step yang miss dari keseluruhan lagu hingga Boboiboy Halilintar dapat A.

"Yah, memang," katanya sambil tersenyum datar. Tapi...

"Tapi, ulang lagi," katanya pada Yaya, menunjuk pada game DDR. Sang gadis berkerudung hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Aku tak puas kalau belum mengalahkanmu," kata Boboiboy Halilintar dengan wajah jujur. Yaya hanya memutar matanya.

Ada apa dengan Boboiboy pemarah dan harga diri tinggi ini sebenarnya?

IoI

"Bagaimana Ochobot? Kau bisa membetulkannya?"

Ochobot menatap jam yang ada di tangannya. Ia memang jago dengan barang elektronik, tapi jam tangan kekuatan super ini lebih ribet daripada kelihatannya.

"Uh, coba bawakan obeng itu Fang," pinta Ochobot. Fang mengangguk dan memberikan obeng yang diminta. Sebenarnya ia agak kesal dengan keputusan Yaya, padahal kalau ia bersama dengan Boboiboy, ia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Tapi, sudahlah, setidaknya ia memang senang bersama Ochobot. Meski tak mau mengakuinya, Fang punya sisi lembut terhadap robot bulat kuning ini. Mungkin karena ia sempat membuat robot ini pingsan berkali-kali jadi ia merasa agak bersalah padanya.

"Haduuuh, bagaimana cara membetulkan ini...," keluh Ochobot.

"Sesusah itu ya?" tanya Fang, menatap tiga jam tangan yang sudah dibongkar Ochobot.

"Uuh, sebenarnya lebih mudah untuk membetulkannya saat tiga jam tangan ini masih berupa satu jam tangan saja. Karena sudah membelah jadi tiga dan tiga-tiganya rusak, jadi lebih sulit...," Ochobot memperhatikan ketiga jam yang sudah ia bongkar dengan seksama.

"Dasar Boboiboy, menyusahkan saja," keluh Fang.

"Ya, semoga tak lebih parah dari ini," harap Ochobot, meski ia tahu itu cuma harapan kosong.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebenarnya tadinya mau kubikin one-shot. Tapi kok jadinya panjang amat?<strong>

**Sebenarnya lebih banyak intrik kalau Fang harus menjaga salah satu Boboiboy, cuma gak mau terjadi perang dunia ke 3, jadi biarlah dia bonding dengan Ochobot, hehehe...**

**Di chapter depan akan ada pertarungan para Boboiboy (lagi) ditambah dengan Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang! Hehehehe! Jujur aku gak pandai nulis fic pertarungan, hah... jadi usaha nih...**

**Tolong review ya, supaya semangat nulisnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, terima kasih untuk review yang kemaren. Sampe ada yang bilang suka pair HalilintarxTaufan? Yah, awalnya aku juga sempet kepikiran sih cuma...sudahlah... lupakan saja.**

**Sori buat semua orang yang kecewa dengan Fang yang nggak ikut jaga Boboiboy, percayalah... bakal terjadi perang dunia ke tiga dan aku gak sanggup nulisnya, aku payah nulis fanfic pertarungan sih. Jika berkenan, silahkan nulis aja sendiri masing-masing.**

* * *

><p>Ingatan manusia memang bekerja dengan cara yang sulit dibayangkan. Manusia bisa hidup normal karena memiliki ingatan tentang masa lalu, karena ia tahu siapa dirinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan dan sebagainya. Jadi, kehilangan ingatan sama dengan kehilangan 'kenormalan' itu.<p>

Tidak ada yang akan mengerti bila tidak dialami sendiri.

"Kok aneh sih?"

"Apanya?" tanya Ying, menoleh pada Boboiboy Taufan yang mengerutkan kening dengan mata tertuju pada layar televisi.

"Kenapa orang itu jadi jahat?" ia menunjuk salah satu karakter yang ada di film.

"Lho, dia kan memang jahat, jadi dia membohongi si tokoh utama itu," jelas Ying, dengan raut wajah bingung, kenapa bisa Boboiboy lupa hal itu? Baru saja itu terjadi 5 menit yang lalu di film itu.

Boboiboy Taufan tambah mengernyitkan dahi. "Memang tokoh utamanya yang mana sih, Mei?"

...

Mulut Ying menganga, sadar kalau ini adalah gejala yang ia takutkan, akhirnya muncul juga.

"Aku Ying, bukan Mei... oh gawat, ingatanmu mulai kacau!" seru Ying panik. Boboiboy Taufan menatapnya dengan lebih bingung.

"Oh ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau masih ingat siapa dirimu?" tanya Ying, mengetes sejauh mana Boboiboy Taufan hilang ingatan.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat! Aku Boboiboy! Tapi... kenapa aku ada di sini? Ini rumah siapa?" tanya Boboiboy Taufan, melempar pandangan ke segala arah, film yang sedang ia tonton segera terlupakan.

"Aduh bagaimana ini...," gumam Ying, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

IoI

"Heh?"

"Kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal, meski matanya masih sibuk menatap layar televisi sementara tangannya menggerakkan controller game dengan semangat.

"Kok monster trenggiling sudah muncul? Bukannya harusnya monster laba-laba dulu ya?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lho, memang monster trenggiling dulu baru laba-laba, terus nanti monster gagak," ralat Gopal.

"Masa sih? Bukannya monster kupu-kupu?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa, tangannya berhenti memainkan controller game.

"Mana ada monster kupu-kupu, kau mimpi ya?" tanya Gopal, menoleh pada Boboiboy Gempa. Namun, wajah bingung Boboiboy Gempa dengan mata yang tampak 'tersesat' dan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya membuat Gopal panik.

"Jangan-jangan, kau mulai hilang ingatan!?" seru Gopal histeris. Controller game jatuh dari tangannya.

Boboiboy Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. "Ah tidak kok, aku masih baik-baik saja, Mali," jawabnya.

Mulut Gopal hanya terbuka dengan wajahnya syok.

"Namaku bukan Mali lah!" serunya. Aduh, ia harus bagaimana sekarang?!

IoI

"Hng, mesinnya rusak ya?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya pada Boboiboy Halilintar yang berhenti memasukkan bola basket ke ring. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia merasa Boboiboy Halilintar agak curang, menggunakan gerakan secepat kilat untuk memasukkan semua bola ke ring terus menerus tanpa henti.

"Harusnya habis stage 3, masih ada stage terakhir kan?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar, menatap mesin game yang sudah berhenti menurunkan bola basket padanya, yang ada di tangannya adalah bola basket terakhir.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Ini sudah stage terakhir," kata Yaya.

"Kau bohong ya?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar tak percaya.

"Untuk apa?" seru Yaya kesal, namun kekesalannya menguap saat ia sadar satu hal.

"Namaku siapa?" tanya Yaya, mengetes kemungkinan yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Boboiboy Halilintar mendelik padanya. "Mimi kan? Untuk apa kau tanya?" tanya balik Boboiboy Halilintar. Yaya segera menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Bagus...dia sudah mulai hilang ingatan lagi. Dan siapa sih sebenarnya Mimi?!

IoI

Kalau ingatan menjadi kacau, ternyata jadi banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan, salah satunya menonton film.

Boboiboy Taufan sudah tidak bisa fokus ke film lagi, alasannya karena ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat dengan cerita filmnya. Untuk apa nonton film dari tengah-tengah? Mana ia mengerti. Sementara Ying di sebelahnya masih dalam keadaan bingung apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Menonton film sama sekali tidak asik, lebih asik begini.

Ying terkejut saat tiba-tiba kacamata yang ia kenakan berpindah tangan ke Boboiboy Taufan.

"Kacamatamu lucu deh, aku pinjam sebentar," kata Boboiboy Taufan, namun saat mencoba melihat dari lensa itu, kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Jangan! Kacamataku ada minusnya, nanti matamu sakit," seru Ying, berusaha merebut kembali kacamatanya dari tangan Boboiboy Taufan. Ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamatanya, minusnya masih kecil. Cuma tetap saja ia masih membutuhkan kacamata itu untuk belajar.

Boboiboy Taufan berkelit dan melompat mundur.

"Coba rebut kalau bisa," katanya tersenyum jahil.

"Hei!" tegus Ying, namun terlambat, Boboiboy Taufan sudah keburu terbang keluar dari jendea.

"Aduh gawat!" seru Ying semakin panik. Melepaskan Boboiboy Taufan, yang seenaknya dan bermulut tajam itu, dengan ingatan yang semakin parah, sama saja seperti melempar bom waktu ke tengah kota!

"Tunggu!" seru Ying panik, segera melesat keluar rumah.

IoI

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Rasanya harus ada yang aku lakukan..."

Gopal menatap Boboiboy Gempa, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Boboiboy di depannya ini semakin lama semakin ling lung. Perhatiannya sudah tak bisa ditujukan ke game, yang sekarang menampilkan tulisan Game Over.

"Tak apa-apa, sudah santai saja," hibur Gopal, meski wajahnya sangat panik dan tangannya berkeringat dingin.

"...oh ya? Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa dengan wajah curiga. Gopal makin panik, hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah membuat Boboiboy Gempa salah paham terhadapnya.

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman baik!" seru Gopal, menepuk pundak Boboiboy Gempa. Senyumnya mungkin terlihat sangat aneh karena dipaksakan.

"Kenapa aku tak ingat?" gumam Boboiboy Gempa, tampak ragu.

"Tak masalah, ingatanmu cuma agak kacau... hehehe," Gopal tertawa nervous. Boboiboy Gempa terlihat masih belum percaya.

Aduh matilah dia, ia bisa hancur dihajar Golem Tanah nanti...

"Uhm... ya sudahlah," kata Boboiboy Gempa, kembali duduk di sofa, namun tak memandang ke televisi, matanya memandang keluar jendela, seperti masih berusaha mengingat ingatannya yang mulai pudar.

Gopal sebenarnya tergoda sekali untuk segera melarikan diri. Dulu, Boboiboy pernah salah sangka ia adalah orang jahat saat pertama hilang ingatan, meskipun sudah jelas-jelas ada alien di depan matanya.

Memangnya Gopal punya tampang wajah penjahat apa?

Tapi, bagaimana ini... kalau ia kabur, bisa-bisa Boboiboy Gempa akan melakukan sesuatu padanya, atau malah lebih buruk, Yaya dan Ying akan melakukan sesuatu padanya! Tidaaaakkk!

IoI

"Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?"

"Game center," jawab Yaya, berusaha memasang wajah lurus. Kalau sampai ia menunjukkan ekspresi panik atau ragu, Boboiboy Halilintar bisa curiga padanya.

"Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

Yaya berpikir sejenak. Tak mungkin rasanya ia jujur ia sengaja menarik Boboiboy Halilintar kemari untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia pasti semakin curiga. Ancaman soal namanya ditulis pun sudah tak berlaku, mana ingat dia kalau Yaya adalah ketua kelas.

"Kau janji untuk mendapatkan hadiah boneka itu untukku, kau ingat?" tanya Yaya, membohongi temannya. Tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah pajangan yang berisi berbagai hadiah yang bisa ditukarkan dengan poin dari permainan yang dimainkan di game center.

Boboiboy Halilintar mengernyit, tampak tak percaya. Yaya berusaha untuk terlihat tulus, meski dalam hati ia merasa sangat bersalah sudah membohongi temannya itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar.

"...Hari ini aku ulang tahun!" jawab Yaya cepat, mungkin terlalu cepat. Kebohongannya semakin bertambah.

Boboiboy Halilintar menatapnya kemudian menatap sederet poin yang ada di tangannya. Kapan ia memenangkan sebanyak ini? Ia kemudian memandang boneka yang ada di pajangan.

"Terserah deh," kata Boboiboy Halilintar, Yaya menghela napas lega diam-diam.

"Ayo kita main yang itu," Yaya menunjuk ke permainan balap mobil. Boboiboy Halilintar hanya mengikutinya dengan wajah masam.

Entah sampai kapan Yaya sanggup berbohong seperti ini.

IoI

"Kemana dia! Dimana!?" Ying dengan panik berputar-putar mengeliilingi komplek perumahan, berharap dapat menemukan Boboiboy Taufan yang sudah melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Kyaaa!" Ying berseru kesakitan saat seseorang menarik salah satu rambutnya yang diikat.

"Hehe, cari siapa?" tanya Boboiboy Taufan, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Ying.

"Aduh, sakit tahu!" Ying segera melepaskan diri dari tangan jahil Boboiboy Taufan. Kacamatanya masih digenggam oleh bocah bertopi menyebalkan itu.

"Sakit ya? Rambutmu dikuncirnya aneh sih, kayak ekor kuda, hahaha," ejek Boboiboy Taufan membuat wajah Ying memerah.

"Apa kau bilang!? Cepat kembalikan kacamataku!" seru Ying, berlari secepat cahaya menghampiri Boboiboy Taufan, namun temannya itu sudah berkelit dengan seluncur anginnya.

"Memangnya ini punyamu? Bukannya punyaku?" tanya Boboiboy Taufan, memandang kacamata yang ada di tangannya.

"Haiya... ingatannya makin parah saja...," keluh Ying. Namun matanya membealak saat Boboiboy Taufan memainkan kacamatanya dan mulai membengkokkan kerangka kacamata ke segala arah.

"Jangan nanti patah!" seru Ying kesal. Memangnya kacamata itu murah!? Lagipula, itu kacamata kesayangannya!

"Kalau kau pakai kacamata ini, kayaknya mirip sesuatu deh," kata Boboiboy Taufan, memandang kacamata dengan bingkai bulat besar.

"Eh?" tanya Ying, sedikit bingung.

"Itu lho... kayak monyet kacamata! Tapi, rambutnya dikuncir kayak kuda! Aneeeehh! Hahahaha!" Boboiboy Taufan terpingkal-pingkal sendiri oleh lamunannya. Sementara wajah sang gadis cina makin terbakar oleh rasa amarah.

"Apa katamu!? Cepat kemari!" sahut Ying marah, namun tentu saja bukannya menuruti kata-katanya Boboiboy Taufan mengejeknya lagi.

"Oh ya? Tangkap aku kalau bisa, gadis-monyet-berambut kuda, hahaha!" kata Boboiboy Taufan, melarikan diri ke udara.

Kuping Ying memerah saking panasnya. "Boboiboy Taufan! Awas kau!" serunya, berlari secepat cahaya mengejar temannya yang kurang ajar itu.

IoI

Gopal meringkuk ketakutan di belakang sofa, tidak yakin bagaimana harus menangani Boboiboy yang mula hilang ingatan. Permasalahnnya adalah, Boboiboy sudah lupa siapa Gopal dan tidak begitu percaya kalau Gopal adalah temannya.

Jika ini adalah sinetron, mungkin Gopal sudah menangis karena sadar kalau pertemanannya sedangkal itu dengan Boboiboy, padahal mereka sudah berteman lama sekali, kenapa dia bisa lupa pada sahabat baiknya sendiri?

Namun, sayangnya ini bukan sinetron, dan daripada sedih Gopal malah merasa takut. Ia tahu Boboiboy Gempa adalah yang paling tenang dari Boboiboy yang lain, tapi dia juga yang paling kuat. Dan bukan berarti Boboiboy Gempa tidak bisa marah.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" gumam Gopal terus menerus seperti radio rusak. Meski tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip Boboiboy Gempa yang masih duduk di sofa.

Meski topi itu menutup sebagian wajahnya, namun Gopal bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Boboiboy Gempa semakin masam.

Aaaahh, gawat! Bagaimana kalau Boboiboy Gempa akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan kalau Gopal adalah musuhnya!?

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Adu Du saja dulu bisa membohongi Boboiboy Halilintar kalau ia itu teman baiknya. Gopal pasti bisa meyakinkan sahabatnya ini kalau dia adalah teman baiknya, itu adalah kenyataan yang paling murni di dunia ini.

"H-hei, Boboiboy, kau tak apa?" Gopal tidak bisa menghentikan suaranya yang bergetar saat ia mencoba bicara.

Boboiboy Gempa menoleh padanya dan dahinya mengernyit. "Entah, rasanya semua hal jadi semakin membingungkan," katanya dengan wajah masam.

"Tak apalah. Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ochobot sedang membetulkan jam tanganmu, sebentar lagi juga selesai lalu kau bisa ingat lagi semuanya," hibur Gopal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa terlihat sangsi.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan kawan baikmu, aku tak pernah berbohong padamu... uuuhh... bagaimana kalau kita makan cemilan sekarang, kau mau?" Gopal berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Meski tampaknya belum sepenuhnya percaya, Boboiboy Gempa mengangguk, meski wajahnya masih terlihat muram dan matanya terus mengawasi gerak gerik Gopal secara seksama.

Ia berdoa di hati yang paling dalam. Ochobot cepatlah betulkan jam tangan itu atau ia bisa dikubur hidup-hidup hari ini!

IoI

Satu hal yang dipelajari Yaya hari ini, Boboiboy Halilintar memang temperamental, tapi kalau mulai hilang ingatan ia bisa lebih temperamental lagi.

"Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa tidak mau melaju lurus sih!?"

Dan sambaran kilat mengitari tangan Boboiboy Halilintar yang memegang stir mobil. Yaya mulai panik dan hampir berteriak saat genggaman tangan itu makin kuat dan hampir membengkokkan stir mobil itu.

"Hentikan... uuuh... kita pergi saja ya," bujuk Yaya, merasa kalau tempat game center yang ramai sangat rentan. Bagaimana kalau Boboiboy Halilintar mengamuk di sini?

Boboiboy Halilintar mendelik padanya, bibirnya melekuk turun dan tubuhnya tampak tegang, seperti siap untuk meledak. Namun, setidaknya ia tidak membantah dan menurut untuk turun dari simulator game mobil.

Tapi, mungkin peruntungan mereka memang sedang buruk, karena begitu turun, seseorang mendorong Boboiboy Halilintar menjauh dari game mobil tersebut.

"Minggir cebol! Daritadi kau memonopoli semua game terus!"

Bila Yaya dalam keadaan normal, ia akan menasihati atau memberi teguran pada orang itu, yang jelas-jelas lebih tua dari mereka. Namun, sekarang bukan keadaan normal, dan Yaya segera menjadi sangat panik saat wajah Boboiboy Halilintar seperti terbakar.

"Apa katamu!?" seru Boboiboy Halilintar. Sayang, meski Boboiboy cukup terkenal, tampaknya orang itu belum kenal Boboiboy. Meski memang sih, Yaya mengakui, Boboiboy Halilintar dengan kemampuan memainkan gamenya yang lihai, sedari tadi hampir memonopoli semua game.

Saat raut wajah Boboiboy Halilintar makin terbakar dan posisi tubuhnya seperti bersiap untuk menerjang, Yaya memutuskan untuk beralih ke rencana cadangan.

Ia terbang dan memeluk Boboiboy Halilintar. Lalu dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia melesat keluar game center lebih cepat dari pesawat jet.

"A-apa!? Lepaskan aku!" Boboiboy Halilintar jelas memberontak, namun Yaya segera membawanya terbang ke tempat yang begitu tinggi sehingga meski terbakar amarah, Boboiboy Halilintar masih punya akal sehat kalau ia jatuh dari ketinggian ini, tak mungkin ia selamat.

Meski itu tidak membuatnya untuk tidak berkomentar pada gadis berkerudung pink itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku pergi!? Orang itu harus dapat pelajaran!" seru Boboiboy Halilintar, hampir membuat telinga Yaya seperti mau pecah.

"Kau tau boleh bertarung dengan orang biasa, kau bisa membunuhnya!" omel Yaya balik. Si gadis ingin memekik saat Boboiboy Halilintar menggenggam lengannya begitu kuat, Yaya yakin itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Memangnya kau siapa!? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" seru Boboiboy Halilintar lagi.

Yaya tidak menanggapinya kali ini. Meksi ia tahu tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Boboiboy Halilintar benar-benar meledak dan menyambarnya dengan petir. Ia segera meraih handphonenya dengan susah payah, ia bersyukur pada ibunya yang sudah membelikannya handphone meski selama ini tak pernah ia bawa ke sekolah. Untunglah, ini sangat bermanfaat di saat-saat seperti ini!

Ia harus menghubungi Boboiboy Gempa sekarang, ia sudah tak sanggup menangani Boboiboy Halilintar lagi!

IoI

Ying merasa ia adalah gadis yang cukup sabar. Namun sayang, Boboiboy Taufan sepertinya punya bakat untuk mengetes batas kesabaran seseorang.

"Matamu sipit deh, kamu yakin bisa melihat dengan mata kayak gitu?"

"Kamu larinya memang cepat sih, tapi kamu tidak bisa terbang kan? Hehe, gadis monyet payah!"

"Seleramu aneh deh, masa suka warna kuning, kayak warna kotoran dong, hiii..."

Telinga Ying sampai terasa panas mendengar semua ejekan yang dilontarkan padanya setidaknya semenit sekali. Meski ia bersyukur Boboiboy Taufan tampaknya menjadikannya satu-satunya sasaran, jadi tak ada orang tak berdosa yang jadi sasaran kejahilannya. Namun, tetap saja, semua ada batasnya.

Ying sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Berhenti kau! Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" teriak Ying. Namun Boboiboy Taufan terbang di udara, jauh dari jangkauan sang gadis cina.

"We we we, ke sini kalau bisa!" Boboiboy Taufan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Ying, ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah penuh senyum milik Boboiboy Taufan itu.

Dan saat Ying tidak juga membalas perkataannya, terlalu marah untuk bicara, Boboiboy Taufan memberikan hadiah berupa bola taufan kecil ke arah Ying yang tentunya langsung membuat sang gadis berputar-putar seperti wahana taman bermain.

"Kyaaaa!" Ying segera berlari melawan arah angin agar ia berhenti berputar. Matanya seperti tak bisa berhenti berputar dan kepalanya terasa pening sekali.

Namun lagi-lagi, seseorang menjambak rambutnya.

"Aduuuh!" serunya kesakitan, tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Boboiboy Taufan tersenyum padanya, menampakkan semua giginya. Senyum yang manis itu terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Ying. Entah bagaimana cara Boboiboy Taufan memandang gadis itu, seperti melihat mainan yang asik untuk dimainkan.

Ying butuh beberapa detik untuk sadar kalau ikat rambutnya sudah ditarik lepas oleh Boboiboy Taufan sehingga separuh rambutnya terurai begitu saja.

"Kayaknya rambutmu bagusan diurai deh."

"Eh?" setelah begitu banyak ejekan yang dilontarkan padanya, kata-kata itu jadi begitu mengejutkan.

"Iya, jadi kayak singa kan, rambutmu mekar!"

Oh! Lupakan! Ying berusaha menata rambutnya yang terurai. Sial! Memang rambutnya tebal makanya ia selalu mengikat rambutnya, bahkan ditambah pakai topi atau bando. Tapi, kata-kata itu benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Ying menggeretakkan giginya, ia sudah tidak tahan!

Ia harus menghubungi Boboiboy Gempa sekarang!

IoI

"Sepertinya ada yang harus kulakukan..."

Gopal memandang Boboiboy Gempa dengan was-was sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kerupuk. Meski hampir hilang ingatan sepenuhnya, tampaknya Boboiboy Gempa masih khawatir dengan keadaan kedua belahan dirinya yang lain, meski mungkin ia bahkan tak ingat akan hal itu.

"Tenang saja lah, semuanya aman terkendali, aku jamin!" kata Gopal, memberikan janji kosong. Namun, itu semata-mata karena ia tahu, tak ada gunanya membuat Boboiboy Gempa semakin khawatir.

Hilang ingatan tampaknya sangat membingungkan ya?

Telepon rumahnya berdering membuat Gopal melonjak, ia sangat-sangat berharap itu bukan dari Yaya ataupun Ying. Ia tak yakin, Boboiboy Gempa yang tampak kebingungan dan penuh kecurigaan itu bisa menangani situasi yang tak terduga.

"Halo, siapa ya?" Gopal berharap itu cuma salah sambung atau kabar kalau Ochobot sudah selesai membetulkan jam tangan mereka tapi ternyata memang...

Hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan mereka.

IoI

Sebenarnya, jika disuruh memilih tentu saja, Yaya lebih ingin menjaga Boboiboy Gempa. Bukan hanya menjaga, namun juga mengajaknya bicara. Karena banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan perihal kekuatan Boboiboy. Karena, Boboiboy selalu menjawabnya dengan cara yang membingungkan kalau ia dalam kondisi normal. Mungkin, saat membelah, Boboiboy yang lain bisa memberikan jawaban yang berbeda.

Namun tentu saja, ia harus menangani Boboiboy yang paling meledak-ledak ini.

Boboiboy sudah pernah bilang, sumber kekuatan Boboiboy Halilintar adalah kemarahan. Jika ia marah, paling mudah berubah jadi Boboiboy Halilintar, katanya.

Setelah selesai menelepon Gopal, dengan Boboiboy Halilintar yang terus meronta dan tampak bertekad untuk menyambar Yaya saat itu juga, sang gadis berkerudung segera melesat ke tempat yang tak banyak orang.

Tanah kosong di sudut kota.

Begitu menapak tanah, seperti yang ia kira, Boboiboy Halilintar melampiaskan semua kemarahannya padanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Boboiboy Halilintar segera menyerangnya. Sang gadis berkerudung hanya bisa berkelit, ia tak ingin membalas serangan temannya itu.

"Berhenti Boboiboy!" serunya namun hujan petir terus menyerangnya.

Yaya sebenarnya sangat marah, ingin sekali menghantam Boboiboy Halilintar sekuat tenaga agar ia berhenti melakukan semua kegilaan ini.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Kayaknya seru..."

Yaya terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara baru. Meski suaranya sangat familiar tapi intonasinya sangat berbeda.

Sang gadis berkerudung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Boboiboy Taufan yang terbang menggunakan papan seluncurnya, tak jauh dari mereka.

Boboiboy Halilintar teralihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Boboiboy Taufan dengan tajam.

"Kau siapa!?" serunya.

Oh bagus, ia benar-benar sudah lupa semuanya. Yaya, mengerutkan dahinya, dan kenapa juga Boboiboy Taufan ada di sini? Dimana Ying?

"Aku Boboiboy," jawab Boboiboy Taufan enteng.

"Apa!? Aku Boboiboy!" seru Boboiboy Halilintar balik.

Oh, perseteruan ini sangat familiar...

"Yaya!"

Sang ketua kelas segera menoleh, melihat sahabat baiknya sudah muncul di sampingnya.

"Ying! Kenapa kamu dan Boboiboy Taufan ada di sini?" tanya Yaya dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku ke sini untuk bertemu Gopal dan Boboiboy Gempa, aku sudah tak tahan dengannya!" seru Ying, menunjuk Boboiboy Taufan.

Yaya bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya itu. Rambutnya terurai sebelah dan kacamatanya pun tak ada. Entah apa yang Boboiboy Taufan lakukan padanya...

"Aku juga membawa Boboiboy Halilintar ke sini sebelum ia menyakiti seseorang... tunggu, seharusnya Gopal tahu aku membawanya ke sini! Kenapa ia memalah menyuruhmu ke sini juga!?" Yaya merasa marah sekarang.

Untuk apa mereka memisahkan Boboiboy Taufan dan Halilintar bila mereka bertemu lagi sekarang!? Semuanya jadi sia-sia!

"Haiya! Dasar Gopal bodoh!" seru Ying ikut merasa marah.

Namun, kemarahan keduanya terlupakan saat Boboiboy Halilintar dan Taufan akhirnya terlibat pertarungan sengit.

Entah apa yang mereka ributkan sekarang, tapi yang jelas mereka berdua memang sulit sekali akur.

Mereka berdua bergerak begitu cepat hingga sulit diikuti oleh mata telanjang. Boboiboy Halilintar jelas dalah tipe penyerang sementara Boboiboy Taufan lebih ke tipe bertahan. Namun, sebenarnya cukup mendengarkan semua perkataan Boboiboy Taufan yang bisa membuat merah kuping siapapun yang mendengarnya, hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya mengusai jalan pertarungan.

"Kita harus menghentikan mereka!" seru Yaya.

"Bagaimana caranya!?" tanya Ying balik.

Kedua gadis itu merasa sangat putus asa. Tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Teman-teman!"

Namun untunglah, akhirnya dewi fortuna sedikit berpihak pada mereka.

IoI

Mungkin kau tak pernah mengalaminya, tapi coba bayangkan bagaimana rasanya disodorkan situasi seperti ini. Kau mulai kesulitan mengingat banyak hal, bahkan namamu sendiri. Kau lupa dimana kau tinggal, kau lupa siapa yang tinggal bersamamu, kau lupa siapa temanmu, singkatnya, kau hampir lupa semuanya. Kau mulai lupa apa yang normal, apa yang baik dan apa yang aneh. Kau bahkan lupa apa yang harus kau perbuat.

Tapi kemudian, ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai sahabat baikmu, meski kau tidak bisa benar-benar percaya padanya. Karena, kalau itu memang benar, seharusnya 'sahabat'nya itu tidak perlu merasa takut pada dirimu. Justru karena ia terlihat takut, kau jadi bersikap waspada terhadapnya. Karena berarti ada hal yang tidak wajar atau ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

Tapi karena tidak ada pilihan lain, kau mengikutinya. Bahkan ketika 'sahabat'mu itu menarikmu ke suatu tempat yang tak kau kenal.

Dan kau bertemu lagi dengan orang lain, kali ini dua orang gadis yang terlihat begitu panik.

Lalu di langit sana, ada dua orang yang punya wajah yang sama denganmu sedang bertarung seperti ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

Apa yang akan kau perbuat?

Begitulah kira-kira deskripsi perasaan Boboiboy Gempa sekarang.

Ia masih bimbang, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Mana yang sebenarnya bohong dan mana yang sebenarnya sungguhan. Jadi singkatnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Kumohon, Boboiboy Gempa, kau harus menghentikan mereka!"

Salah satu dari orang yang mengaku temannya berkata seperti itu. Siapa dia? Ayu? Sari? Ia sudah lupa.

Ia menatap lagi kedua orang yang sedang bertarung begitu sengit. Yang pakai baju dengan aksen merah dan satu lagi yang memakai baju aksen biru. Wajah mereka yang berwajah sama dengan dirinya membuat Boboiboy Gempa merasa tidak nyaman. Sempat membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya, siapa mereka? Dan siapa dirinya sebenarnya?

Namun semua pertanyaan itu hanya menjadi satu dengan sekian banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi! Ayo cepat!"

Gadis bermata sipit itu menarik lengannya, menyuruhnya untuk bergegas.

Boboiboy Gempa tidak tahu ia harus melakukan apa, siapa yang harus ia percaya dan...

Ah sudahlah, mungkin ada baiknya ia berhenti berpikir sekarang. Sepertinya semakin banyak berpikir, hanya menumpuk semakin banyak pertanyaan dan tak menjawab apapun.

Karena itu ia mempercayai instingnya (meski sebenarnya ia masih ragu apa instingnya benar atau salah) dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

"Golem Tanah!"

IoI

Pernahkah kau merasakan rasa amarah yang begitu hebat sehingga dadamu terasa sakit? Itu belum ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Boboiboy Halilintar sekarang. Ia merasa begitu marah hingga ia yakin ia bisa mendengar aliran darah deras mengalir di telinganya.

Entah kenapa semua pandangan matanya menjadi merah dan yang ia rasakan hanyalah kemarahan. Ia seperti ingin meledak. Ia bahkan sudah tak ingat, kenapa ia marah? Tapi itu tak penting sekarang, karena ia harus menyalurkan semua rasa marah ini kalau tidak tubuhnya akan benar-benar meledak!

Karena itu, ia menyerang dengan membabi buta pada orang yang ada di depannya. Orang yang punya wajah yang sama dengannya. Orang yang memiliki senyuman memuakkan dan Boboiboy Halilintar ingin menghapus raut wajah senang itu dan menggantinya dengan rasa sakit.

Kata-kata yang awalnya membuat Boboiboy Halilintar semakin marah, kini tak bisa terdengar. Ia bahkan sudah tak bisa mendengar apapun. Ia begitu fokus pada orang yang ada di depannya dan tak peduli hal lain.

Namun, saat sebuah raksasa dari batu muncul di hadapannya, perhatiannya teralihkan.

Dan akhirnya ia menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang mirip dengan dirinya.

Boboiboy Halilintar sudah tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, yang jelas.

Ia harus dengan kedua orang ini sekarang!

IoI

Manusia hidup demi kebahagiaan, jadi intinya hidup itu harus diisi dengan kesenangan. Hanya logika itu yang Boboiboy Taufan turuti dan ia tak memikirkan hal lainnya.

Ia memandang orang yang punya wajah dengannya, yang memakai kekuatan petir dan yang memakai kekuatan tanah.

Jujur saja, ia hanya bertarung dengan mereka demi kesenangan semata. Ia geli dan begitu menikmati membuat yang memakai petir itu marah. Ia sepertinya orang kaku yang tak bisa diajak bercanda. Justru lucu dan semakin menarik saat ia marah.

Dan yang satu lagi, yang tanah. Ia tak banyak merespon dengan semua ejekan yang Boboiboy Taufan berikan padanya. Namun wajah kebingungan itu membuatnya geli. Dan jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyesatkan, maka wajah itu semakin kebingungan dan Boboiboy Taufan sangat meyukainya.

Hal ini sangat menarik.

Akan lebih menarik lagi kalau ia bisa membuat kedua orang dengan wajah mirip dengannya itu sadar...

Kalau ia yang paling kuat di sini.

IoI

Yaya bertanya-tanya apa kiamat itu seperti ini rasanya? Tanah yang bergetar, awan yang mengamuk dan angin yang ganas. Melihat ketiga Boboiboy bertarung satu sama lain sangat mengerikan.

Ketiganya sangat kuat. Seperti yang dulu Ochobot bilang, semakin lama mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka, maka mereka semakin kuat.

Dan tampaknya, kekuatan mereka benar-benar berlipat kali lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Boboiboy Halilintar tampak mengerahkan semua kekuatannya, sementara Boboiboy Taufan terlihat senang makin tak terkendali dan Boboiboy Gempa tampak masih kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat sehingga tak mampu fokus bertarung.

Yang tampak kesulitan dari ketiganya, ternyata Boboiboy Halilintar. Mungkin karena gaya pertarungannya yang tak punya cara bertahan. Ia yang terluka paling banyak namun juga menyerang makin banyak.

Sementara Boboiboy Taufan memiliki pertahanan yang hampir sempurna, sampai Golem Tanah pun kesulitan untuk melayangkan serangan padanya. Pusaran angin itu mengelilinya seperti perisai, namun pada saat yang sama ia tak pernah benar-benar melancarkan serangan yang fatal.

Sementara Boboiboy Gempa, kesulitan untuk menghentikan kedua Boboiboy karena ia harus bertahan di saat yang sama.

Ini tidak bisa terus dibiarkan! Yaya harus melakukan sesuatu!

Tapi... bagaimana?

"Aaaaah bagaimana ini!? Ochobot masih belum selesai membetulkan jam tangannya!" seru Ying yang baru saja selesai menelepon robot bola kuning itu.

"Ah sudahlah, matilah kita," gumam Gopal pasrah.

Yaya menatap pertarungan ketiga Boboiboy lekat-lekat. Ia bersiap sedia, ada celah sedikit ia harus menghentikan semua ini. Apapun caranya!

Ia tak tahan dengan semua pertarungan, ia takut bagaimana bila salah satu Boboiboy terluka parah atau bahkan...

Apa yang nanti akan terjadi?!

"Aaaah!" Boboiboy Gempa menjerit karena tersambar petir, gerakannya tak cukup cepat untuk membuat pertahanan.

Yaya memekik melihat Boboiboy Gempa ambruk ke tanah, meski tampaknya belum kehilangan kesadaran namun Golem Tanahnya ikut runtuh menandakan bahwa luka yang ia derita tidak main-main.

Di saat yang sama, Yaya melihat bagaimana Boboiboy Halilintar lengah, dan Boboiboy Taufan tampaknya memutuskan untuk menyerang secara serius.

Dua pusaran angin membentuk seperti bor di tangannya dan Boboiboy Halilintar menyadarinya terlambat.

"Tidaaak!"

IoI

Mungkin itu adalah pertama kalinya di hari itu, satu detik bisa terasa lama.

Namun, waktu terasa berhenti berputar saat tiba-tiba sosok berwarna pink melindunginya dari sebuah serangan pusaran angin.

Boboiboy Halilintar bahkan tak yakin ia mengenali sosok yang ada di depannya.

Namun, meski tak ingat, ia merasa sangat syok.

Gadis itu terhempas ke arahnya dan secara instingnya ia menangkapnya meski ikut terhempas oleh gaya dorong yang begitu kuat.

"YAYAAA!"

Boboiboy Halilintar terhempas beberapa meter sebelum ia akhirnya terguling dan jatuh menjauh dari sosok yang ia tangkap.

Ia bangun dan menatap ada orang lain, kali ini yang berwarna biru-kuning menghampiri sosok berwarna pink itu.

"Yaya! Yaya!"

Boboiboy Halilintar tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi, bila tad ia merasa marah atas sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ingat, kali ini ia merasa sangat marah melihat orang itu, gadis itu, terkapar di tanah.

Ia tak tahu siapa gadis itu, kenapa ia melindunginya tapi yang jelas. Ia merasa sangat...

MARAH!

IoI

Rasa senang itu tiba-tiba berhenti tiba-tiba.

Ketika seorang gadis berwarna pink itu terbang dan menerima serangannya, Boboiboy Taufan berhenti tersenyum.

Ia sama sekali tak membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

Ia hanya membatu melihat si petir dan gadis itu terhempas begitu jauh.

Gadis itu terkapar tak bergerak. Lalu ada seorang lagi yang datang dan meneriakkan namanya.

Aneh, seharusnya keadaan ini terlihat lucu baginya, tapi Boboiboy Taufan tak bisa tertawa. Ia bahkan tak merasa geli.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ia terkejut saat orang yang memakai petir itu berteriak begitu kencang. Sebuah sambaran kilat besar dari langit menyambar dirinya. Namun, itu tidak melukainya. Ketika sambaran kilat itu berhenti, tubuhnya seperti bersinah dan diselimuti petir berwarna merah.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya...

Boboiboy Taufan merasa takut.

IoI

Sejak mendapatkan kekuatan, Ying hampir tak pernah menangis. Ia bersyukur karena dengan kekuatan tersebut, ia mendapatkan keberanian dan kepercayaan diri.

Namun, saat sahabat baiknya itu tergolek tak bergerak, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Ying menangis.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka terluka, namun sahabatnya diserah oleh temannya sendiri.

Ini bahkan tak seperti saat Boboiboy Halilintar salah paham dulu, karena setidaknya saat itu Ying bisa melimpahkan semua kesalahan itu pada si alien berkepala kotak.

Tapi, kali ini, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa kecuali temannya itu.

Ia melihat Gopal sudah mengampirinya dan Yaya, meski terlihat sangat ketakutan, ternyata temannya itu masih peduli padanya.

"Kita harus membawa Yaya pergi dari sini!" seru Gopal, terlihat sangat panik dan ketakutan.

Ying hanya terdiam kemudian menghapus air matanya.

Tidak, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Yaya melakukan itu karena ingin menghentikan pertarungan ini.

Karena itu, ia juga akan mencari cara untuk menghentikan semua kekonyolan mengerikan ini!

IoI

Boboiboy Gempa tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ketika gadis itu terkena serangan si pengguna angin, ia terpaku di tanah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Keadaan pengguna petir semakin parah, dan si pengguna angin tampak terguncang.

Dalam sekejap pertarungan berubah 180 derajat.

Boboiboy Gempa tak yakin, tapi mungkin si pengguna angin itu merasa bersalah. Pengendalian kekuatannya jadi kacau dan ia jadi bulan-bulanan si pengguna petir.

Boboiboy Gempa berusaha untuk bangkit. Jujur entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dengan perbuatan angin, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan pertarungan ini terus berlangsung.

Ia harus menghentikan ini semua, apapun alasannya.

Pengendalian udara si pengguna angin semakin kacau dan saat ia akan menerima serangan telak, Boboiboy Gempa menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah dan ia sempat melihat sekelebat warna kuning sebelum bongkahan tanah menutup si pengguna angin secara rapat.

IoI

"Kau harus berhenti!"

Boboiboy Taufan menatap gadis di depannya. Kebingungan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tadi ia sempat melihat bagaimana si petir itu hendak memberikan pukulan telak padanya, sebelum tiba-tiba ia diselebungi dinding tanah dan gadis itu muncul.

Siapa gadis cina ini? Meski dalam hati Boboiboy Taufan merasa familiar.

"Kalau aku berhenti, dia akan membunuhku," seru Boboiboy Taufan balik.

"Iya, tapi tidak bisa terus begini!" seru gadis itu.

Ia nampak begitu kesal tapi masih ada bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Cukup Yaya yang jadi korban! Jangan melukai yang lain lebih dari ini!" seru gadis itu, namun daripada sebuah teriakan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tangisan.

Boboiboy Taufan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia tahu ia salah, memang ia mengakui kalau ia itu seenaknya tapi Boboiboy Taufan bukan orang jahat.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Si petir itu akan membunuh-"

Belum selesai ia bicara, tanah yang mengelilingi mereka berdua hancur disambar oleh petir yang sangat dahsyat.

"Kyaaaa!" gadis cina itu spontan teriak sementara Boboiboy Taufan hanya mampu terpaku di tempat.

Ia melihat si petir memandangnya dengan mata yang menyala merah. Dari hati yang paling dalam, Boboiboy Taufan benar-benar ketakutan.

Namun, meski sangat ketakutan hingga sulit bergerak, ternyata ia masih mampu berpindah tempat ke depan gadis itu. Hati kecilnya berharap, setidaknya hanya ia yang dilukai, jangan sampai memakan korban jiwa yang lain.

Dengen segenap tenaganya, Boboiboy Taufan membentuk perisai udara, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang menyeret Boboiboy Taufan dari belakang, membawanya jauh dari jangkauan serangan si petir yang sedang mengamuk. Badannya sedikit gemetar karena tahu, perisai udara yang tadi ia bentuk tak akan mampu menahan serangan petir sedahsyat itu.

"Kita harus lari!" seru si gadis, yang ternyata menariknya.

"Kemana!?" tanya Boboiboy Taufan, jika mau sadar, ia memang bisa terbang tapi kecepatan si petir sangat mengerikan.

Ketika sadar bahwa lawannya sudah berpindah tempat, si petir menoleh ke arahnya dan melangkah dengan cepat.

Ya ampun, ini benar-benar sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi!

Namun belum sempat Boboiboy Taufan menutup mata, sudah pasrah akan terkena serangan telak dan tangannya mendorong si gadis agar jatuh menjauhinya, sebuah suara asing muncul.

"Jari Bayang!"

IoI

Boboiboy Halilintar terpaku dengan belitan berwarna hitam aneh yang menghentikan gerakannya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada orang lain yang kembali muncul. Bersama dengan bola kuning terbang yang terlihat aneh.

"Boboiboy!" seru bola kuning itu.

Kenapa mereka mengganggu!? Kenapa semua yang ada di dunia ini mengganggunya!?

"Cepat pasangkan jam tangan ini padanya!" samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan lagi, namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh belitan hitam ini. Ia mengerahkan semua tenaganya, membuat petir seperti menyambar dari tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana caranya!? Apa kau gila!?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja!"

"Biar aku saja!"

"Aaaaah!" Boboiboy Halilintar merasa frustasi dengan belitan hitam yang bersikeras mengikatnya. Namun, semakin lama belitan itu semakin mengendur atas pemberontakan yang ia lakukan.

"Cepat! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi!"

"Tunggu!"

Boboiboy Halilintar menutup matanya, mereka berisik sekali. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan bebas dari belitan menyebalkan ini, namun ia tersentak saat seseorang hadir di depannya.

Ia menggeretakkan gigi dan mengangkat wajahnya namun terdiam saat melihat siapa yang adai depannya.

Si brengsek yang pakai tanah dan... gadis itu yang ada di gendongannya.

Sejak kapan?

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau marah," kata orang yang mirip dirinya itu.

Boboiboy Halilintar tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tapi terus begini hanya akan memperpanjang masalah, jadi berhenti berkelahi," katanya lagi.

Boboiboy Halilintar menggeretakkan giginya kembali. Memangnya rasa amarahnya bisa hilang begitu saja!?

"Setidaknya, lakukan demi dia ya," kata orang itu lagi, kepalanya mengisyaratkan orang yang ia maksud adalah gadis yang masih ia gendong di belakang punggungnya.

Boboiboy Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengendurkannya kemudian mengepalkannya lagi dan mengendurkannya lagi, terus begitu selama ia memikirkan perkataan orang yang berwajah sama dengannya itu.

"Uuuuh... aku... minta maaf..."

Boboiboy Halilintar mendongak, melihat orang yang sangat ingin dia bunuh sekarang menghampirinya dengan wajah ragu.

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti dia...," lanjut orang itu.

Boboiboy Halilintar memandangnya dengan tajam, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan dari wajahnya. Namun, ia hanya melihat ketakutan dan perasaan menyesal.

Ia menoleh ke gadis itu lagi, yang matanya masih tertutup tak sadarkan diri.

"Sebaiknya kita obati dia sekarang, bagaimana?" bujuk orang yang menggendong gadis itu.

Boboiboy Halilintar membuka kepalan tangannya dan menurunkan bahunya yang tegang. Sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa ingin meledak, namun dalam hati ia setuju dengan perkataan orang itu.

Ia akhirnya mengangguk, meski berat.

"Asal kupukul dia sekali," kata Boboiboy Halilintar, menunjuk si angin menyebalkan yang terkejut karena perkataannya.

"Hm... baiklah, tapi jangan pakai kekuatan petir," kata orang yang menggendong gadis itu.

Boboiboya Halilintar melihat belitan hitam yang menjerat dirinya perlahan lepas dan ia menggeretakkan jari-jarinya. Meski tak pakai kekuatan petir, bukan berarti ia tidak boleh meninju orang kurang ajar sekuat tenaga kan?

IoI

Boboiboy Gempa hanya tersenyum miris saat melihat orang yang mirip dengannya yang menggunakan topi miring itu menutup mata, pasrah dan bersiap menerima pukulan penuh amarah dari si pengguna petir.

Boboiboy Gempa tahu, dia memang layak mendapatkannya.

"BUAK!"

Sebuah pukulan telak dengan bunyi yang sedkit bikin ngilu, melayang telak ke pipi orang itu, membuat mental beberapa meter. Setidaknya bukan ditujukan ke hidung, bisa patah nanti. Meski dalam hati Boboiboy Gempa merasa kasihan, itu pasti sakit sekali.

Si pengguna petir membuang muka dan meski terlihat masih marah, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mau diam di tempat.

Hah... akhirnya, semua ini selesai juga. Boboiboy Gempa tersenyum tipis.

"Terbaik," gumamnya dengan senyum getir.

IoI

"Hah... menakutkan sekali..."

Fang melihat Gopal ambruk di sampingnya. Sang pengguna bayang hanya memutar matanya, bukannya temannya itu tidak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi?

Ia melihat bagaimana Ochobot menghampiri para Boboiboy dan menyerahkan ketiga jam tangan yang akhirnya mereka berhasil betulkan bersama. Fang menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya saat mendengar tangisan Ochobot yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Boboiboy.

Dasar Boboiboy payah, benar-benar membuat kerusuhan di hari minggu begini... Kekuatan yang merepotkan, makanya seperti Fang dong, kekuatan super keren yang tentunya lebih populer dari Boboiboy.

Fang duduk di samping Gopal yang ambruk, meski tak mau mengakuinya, ia kelelahan memakai seluruh kekuatannya hari ini. Tadi ia harus menarik dan menahan Boboiboy Taufan untuk memisahkannya, belum seharian membantu Ochobot membetulkan jam tangan itu, lalu membentuk burung dari bayangan agar mereka bisa terbang cepat ke tempat lokasi dan terakhir harus menahan Boboiboy Halilintar yang kekuatannya luar biasa besar.

Begitu ketiga Boboiboy kembali bersatu, Fang hanya mendengus saat melihat dia ambruk.

Ying pun terduduk di tempat dan tampak kelihatan sangat kelelahan, mungkin dari segi emosional.

Sedangkan Yaya sudah terbaring kembali di tanah, karena Boboiboy juga sudah hilang kesadaran.

"Aaarrrghh... sekarang, aku juga yang harus mengangkut mereka semua?! Yang benar saja!" keluh Fang frustasi.

IoI

Untuk sebagian orang, sakit sehingga harus ijin dari sekolah bisa merupakan berkah tersendiri. Namun, untuk Yaya, itu adalah sebuah siksaan. Sang ketua kelas hanya menunduk muram di tempat tidurnya, padahal tahun ini ia sudah bertekad memiliki absensi sempurna dengan kehadiran penuh.

Tapi apa boleh buat, luka di dadanya memang sudah sembuh, terima kasih karena kekuatan supernya, tapi masih terasa agak sakit.

Mungkin ini luka terparah yang pernah ia alami, ia kehilangan kesadaran hampir seharian. Begitu ia bangun, ternyata ia sudah di rumahnya dengan semua teman-temannya tampak kelelahan, minus Boboiboy.

Temannya yang satu itu benar-benar pingsan total karena menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu dalam waktu yang terlalu lama.

Yaya meregangkan sedikit lenganya. Ia belum bertemu Boboiboy sejak kemarin, ia hanya berharap semoga ingatannya sudah kembali sekarang dan berdoa setulus hati agar kejadian kemarin tak terulang.

"Tuk! Tuk!"

Yaya menoleh ke jendelanya, rasanya tadi ia mendengar ada orang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Sang gadis buru-buru mengenakan kerudung yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya kemudan berjalan pelan menuju jendela.

Ia terkejut mendapati Boboiboy Taufan melayang di depannya.

"Hai," sapanya pelan. Wajahnya terlihat ragu dan senyumnya tipis, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hai, untuk apa kau kemari? Tidak sekolah?" tanya Yaya tanpa ada rasa marah sedikit pun. Ia mundur dan mempersilahkan temannya itu masuk.

"Oh, aku baru bangun tadi, hehehe..," jawab Boboiboy Taufan. Pantas, kemarin pasti benar-benar menguras tenaga...

Yaya duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan melihat Boboiboy Taufan berdiri dekat jendela dengan sikap salah tingkah.

"Uuuuhmm.. aku kemari, untuk minta maaf...," gumamnya pelan, matanya tak berani bertemu dengan Yaya.

"Tak apa, aku maafkan kok," kata Yaya. Boboiboy Taufan mendongak cepat. Sang gadis hanya memberikan senyum tulus.

"Aku memang sengaja melakukannya, meski tak mengira akan jadi pingsan selama itu," jelas Yaya dengan enteng. Ini berbeda dengan dulu saat Boboiboy Halilintar dengan sengaja menyerangnya dan teman-temannya, kemarin situasinya berbeda. Ia yang tiba-tiba menyela di antara Boboiboy Taufan dan Halilintar, jadi itu bukan salah siapa-siapa.

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu," kata Boboiboy Taufan akhirnya kembali tersenyum senang.

Ia kemudian melihat ke sekitar, seakan mencari seseorang kemudian ia menoleh ke Yaya.

"Uuh, sudah ya, masih ada yang harus kulakukan," katanya cepat. Yaya terlihat sedikit bingung tapi kemudian mengangguk.

Dan Boboiboy Taufan segera terbang keluar jendela. Belum sempat Yaya memikirkan sikapnya yang aneh, ia terkejut saat melihat ada orang lain muncul dari pintu kamarnya.

"Hei."

Mulut Yaya sedikit terbuka melihat Boboiboy Halilintar berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan kedua lengan dilipat dan mulut cemberut, namun setidaknya matanya tidak kelihatan marah.

Sang gadis segera tersenyum meski sedikit bingung, apa alasannya Boboiboy Taufan cepat-cepat pergi karena Boboiboy Halilintar datang kemari? Aneh, seperti orang yang berbeda saja.

"Hei, ayo masuk," kata Yaya. Jika masuk dari pintu depan itu artinya ibunya yang mempersilahkan temannya itu masuk.

"Tidak perlu, aku cuma mau mengecek keadaanmu saja," tolak Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, besok sudah sekolah lagi," jawab Yaya, merasa senang dengan perhatian Boboiboy Halilintar. Siapa sangka? Ia saja masih sulit percaya ketika dengar dari teman-temannya bagaimana Boboiboy Halilintar mengamuk setelah dirinya pingsan.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi," kata Boboiboy Halilintar segera berbalik.

Secepat itu? Yaya memutar matanya namun tak berkomentar. Namun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Boboiboy Halilintar bicara lagi.

"Lain kali aku pasti mengalahkanmu di DDR."

"Eh?" Yaya kebingungan namun Boboiboy Halilintar hanya menurunkan topinya, membuat ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat dan segera pergi berlalu.

Belum sempat Yaya memikirkan pernyataan Boboiboy Halilintar, Boboiboy yang terakhir memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Hai, Yaya," katanya dengan penuh senyum.

Yaya hanya ingin tertawa. "Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Jenguk kok pakai sendiri-sendiri begitu," kata sang gadis, bingung dengan sikap temannya.

"Hehe, maklum. Taufan ingin minta maaf secara personal padamu, sedangkan Halilintar malu kuajak menjengukmu bersama, katanya dia punya urusan denganmu atau apa gitu, aku tidak mengerti," jelas Boboiboy Gempa menghampiri Yaya di tempat tidur.

"Ini oleh-oleh buatmu," lanjutnya, menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan buah. Yaya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih," balasnya senang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa.

Yaya ingin berkomentar dalam hati, ini yang baru namanya menjenguk, memberi oleh-oleh, menanyakan keadaan. Memang dari ketiga Boboiboy, tampaknya yang masih punya pengetahuan umum cuma Boboiboy Gempa saja.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, tenang saja," kata Yaya.

"Terbaik!" komentar Boboiboy Gempa, mengacungkan jempolnya dan Yaya hanya tertawa melihatnya.

IoI

Ying pulang dari sekolah dengan wajah masam. Sekolah tanpa Yaya terasa membosakan, belum lagi kacamatanya hilang jadi ia tidak bisa melihat papan tulis dengan jelas. Ia kena semprot habis-habisan oleh Pak Guru Papa Zola tadi gara-gara salah baca soal.

Ia harus meminta membelikan kacamata yang baru pada kedua orang tuanya...

"Hei!"

Ying tersentak dan menoleh dengan tajam. Meski sudah berlalu, ia masih belum bisa menyingkirkan rasa kesal yang muncul bila melihat senyum penuh kesenangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboiboy Taufan?

"Apa lagi?" tanya ketus. Namun seperti tebal muka, Boboiboy Taufan tidak bereaksi, masih penuh senyum.

"Coba tebak apa yang kutemukan hari ini?" katanya bermain teka-teki. Ia mendarat di depan Ying sementara kedua tangannya disembunyikan di balik punggung.

Ying hanya menaikkan satu alis matanya. Ia tidak sedang mood untuk bermain tebak-tebakan.

"Oh ya? Apa?" tanya Ying, tak berniat menjawab.

Boboiboy Taufan tertawa kecil dan menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

Ying terbelalak melihatnya.

Kacamatanya! Ia pikir sudah dihilangkan oleh Boboiboy Taufan.

"Dimana kau menemukannya!?" Ying berseru senang, mengambil kacamata kesayangannya dan memeriksa keadaannya. Hebat! Masih utuh!

"Ada deh...," goda Boboiboy Taufan tak mau menjawab, Ying gemas karenanya namun memutuskan untuk tidak menunjukkan reaksi karena pasti Taufan justru akan semakin menikmatinya.

Ying memakai kacamatanya dan tersenyum makin lebar saat penglihatannya jadi semakin jelas.

"Oh, dan ini..."

Sang gadis cina menoleh pada temannya yang jahil itu, ia melihat ada sebuah bingkisan kecil di tangannya.

"Untukku?" tanya Ying tak percaya.

Boboiboy Taufan mengangguk, kali ini wajahnya terlihat malu dan ragu, ada semburat rasa bersalah di matanya.

Ying menerimanya dan membuka isinya.

"Kuncir rambut?" ia melihat dua buah kuncir rambut berwarna biru dengan hiasa penguin yang lucu.

"Iya, maaf ya, kuncir rambutmu kemarin kuhilangkan. Kucari-cari tidak ketemu," terang Boboiboy Taufan. Ying tertawa kecil, tidak menyangka Boboiboy Taufan yang jahil bisa jadi pemalu juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih ya. Ini lucu sekali," kata Ying, sangat menyuka hadiah yang ia dapatkan.

Boboiboy Taufan menyeringai lebar.

"Terbaik!" serunya.

"Oh sudah ya, aku harus cepat kembali," katanya baru sadar. Ying mengangguk mengerti.

Boboiboy Taufan segera menaiki papan seluncurnya lagi namun sebelum terbang menjauh ia membisikkan satu hal yang sulit didengar Ying.

"Sebenarnya kau manis kok kalau rambutmu terurai."

"Eh, apa?" Ying tak mendengarnya dengan jelas namun Boboiboy Taufan hanya tertawa jahil dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis cina kebingungan.

IoI

Ada satu hal yang Boboiboy tak sukai selepas ia hilang ingatan. Setelah diingatkan kembali, ingatannya bisa kembali tapi ada beberapa potongan ingatannya yang hilang. Si bocah bertopi itu tidak terlalu merisaukannya karena ia tipe orang yang happy-go-lucky. Tidak ada gunanya mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sudah hilang.

Hanya, anehnya, ia merasa ketika membelah menjadi tiga, maka potongan ingatan yang hilang itu akan kembali kepada masing-masing belahan dirinya. Namun, belahan diri yang lain tak akan tahu.

Boboiboy tak ingat bagaimana ia pergi ke game center bersama Yaya ataupun menonton film dan mengerjai Ying habis-habisan ataupun berapa stage game Papa Zola 6 yang sudah ia capai bersama Gopal.

Hal itu seakan jadi ingatan eksklusif yang dimiliki masing-masing belahan dirinya.

Aneh...

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri Boboiboy?"

"Ah tidak tok, cuma kepikiran sesuatu yang lucu saja," kilah Boboiboy, melanjutkan mengelap gelas di kedai Tok Aba.

Mungkin itu alasannya ia merasa tak nyaman ketika ada orang yang menanyakan kekuatannya terlalu detail. Bagaimana rasa membelah jadi tiga orang? Ia sendiri tak bisa menjelaskannya. Kenapa ia jadi seperti orang lain? Ia pun tak mengerti bagian yang itu.

Ia hanya tahu, kalau membelah terlalu lama dan berpisah terlalu jauh maka ingatannya akan hilang, semakin lama berpisah maka masing-masing belahan dirinya akan makin kuat dan bila salah satu dari mereka, katakan saja, mati, maka mereka tak bisa kembali bersatu seperti semula.

Maka ingatan itu akan lenyap selamanya dan belahan diri yang tersisa akan jadi orang lain.

Mengerikan sekali... semoga itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Tapi, Boboiboy juga 'samar-sama' tahu kalau hubungan ketiga belahan dirinya sangat unik. Setidaknya saat diberikan tujuan untuk melakukan sesuatu, mereka sangat kompak. Tapi kalau tidak, akan jadi bencana.

Terutama bila sudah berubah ke tingkat 2, kepribadian yang dimiliki masing-masing belahan dirinya makin kuat. Yang tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan Boboiboy sendiri hanya Boboiboy Gempa. Yang lain, Halilintar dan Taufan, entah bagaimana ia menjelaskannya, mereka seperti sisi Boboiboy yang lain yang jarang terlihat.

Kalau berubah jadi Halilintar atau Taufan, rasanya seperti terkena mood swing parah.

Untungnya, Halilintar dan Taufan sepertinya sadar dan selalu menurut pada Gempa, meski kemarin adalah pengecualian.

Boboiboy geleng-geleng kepala, rasanya penat memikirkan kekuatannya terus.

"Tok Aba, minta es coklat dong..."

"Kenapa, Boboiboy?" tanya kakeknya.

"Pusing nih," keluh Boboiboy.

Kakeknya hanya tersenyum maklum dan menyiapkan es coklat untuk cucu kesayangannya tersebut.

Kekuatan Boboiboy memang sangat membingungkan. Karena itu, jangan dipikirkan lebih dari ini, karena bahkan yang memilikinya saja tidak mengerti.

Aneh kan?

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Awalnya mau buat character study kenapa malah jadi pertarungan dramatis gini sih? Terus panjang banget pula, gak jelas banget...<strong>

**Kayaknya pada OOC semua ya? Lupakan saja ya?**

**Jujur aku suka banget season 1, pas para Boboiboy berantem aku suka kelojotan saking senengnya. Masih menunggu kapan para Boboiboy berantem lagi.**

**Yah, silahkan review, kalau ada yang mau ngasih ide buat nulis fic boleh, tapi please jangan main pairing-pairingan, terutama sho-ai ya. Bukannya apa-apa, miris rasanya, diri ini belum punya pujaan hati kok bisa kalah sama anak SD? *curcol lagi *plak**

**Review!**


End file.
